


A night in Wyndon

by Eisengrave, Maelikki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, thinly veiled pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/pseuds/Eisengrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelikki/pseuds/Maelikki
Summary: Piers really should have slept on the bench. Or maybe just shut his mouth.Or; How sharing a hotel room with your sort of friend with benefits and his boyfriend can have unexpected consequences.[first foray into exploring this lovely ot3]
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	A night in Wyndon

_Wyndon, 00:10am_

How had he gotten roped into this? Oh, yeah, he remembered exactly who had suggested he help out with the Wyndon Parade [Marnie], he remembered waking up in the morning and being piled into some rust bucket (that broke down outside of Wyndon], he remembered his Spikemuth compatriots and sister's accomplices disappearing into the crowds and conveniently leaving him alone, but Piers couldn’t remember at which point he’d not only agreed to perform at the end of the parade but to also take part in an exhibition match the following day. 

All of that might have worked out just fine. Actually, it kind of had. 

The parade had gone off without incident, all of Galar gathered in the capital to revel and celebrate their annual festivity. Piers’ performance had done well too, despite his music’s attraction for only a certain type of people. The Pokemon League and his attachment to it always boosted his popularity, despite his best efforts. 

He didn’t bother going into the stadium though, finding no real interest in watching huge pokemon pelt each other in the first round of matches. He’d spent the rest of his night wandering the empty parts of the city, and found a park to relax in with his team. That was pretty much the only company, since Wyndon was crammed into the stadium.

He would have liked to go home to Spikemuth, but with his exhibition match in the morning, it was hardly worth it.

Wyndon was a touch too far away to make it a same-day trip, and Piers didn’t fancy the trek to Circhester and through the icy cold pathways leading back home. With the flying taxis busy ferrying visitors and the hotel booked to max capacity, accommodations were kind of a nice idea with no hope behind it.

Maybe a park bench would have been preferable to what he ended up with though. 

At least the room was nice. The bed was just the right kind of mixture of hard and soft and it didn’t have any loose springs, unlike his rickety construction back home. The room had a tasteful ambience of dark purple and soft red carpet, drapes keeping the light out of the enormous, floor-length windows. All the furniture was polished, real wood, sturdy and lovingly hand-carved. As much as Piers disliked Rose and his entire business concept, he had to hand it to the man; when it came to hotel decoration, he had impeccable taste. 

A TV dominated an oak dressing table, currently playing a commentated replay of the first set of exhibition matches, this one between Bea and Nessa. Piers wasn’t really watching it, he was still working on the last pieces of his dinner, a decadent selection of grilled meat and vegetables. Top notch quality, just like the room service and the view.

It should have been a perfect evening. Relaxing. Indulgent. A chance for Piers to taste all of the luxury that he usually rejected out of principle. A chance to just lay around and think about the world and his future in it. Or maybe even a chance to write something new, or jam a little.

But it wasn’t, because he wasn’t alone. The luxurious room featured two queen sized beds, and the one he was occupying with his food wasn’t the one in the most sticky and messy situation.

“Can you lot shut the fuck up? I can’t even hear the TV.”

Piers pushed the volume up before he received any answer, but it did nothing to combat the lewd noises echoing around the finely furnished room.

With a theatrical eyeroll, a particularly sloppy noise and just a smidgen later than was necessary, Raihan dislodged his lips from his boyfriend’s.

“You’re not even watching. Stop pretending, Piers. ‘Sides, we haven’t seen each other in  _ two weeks _ .”

Two weeks, more like half an eternity when taking into account how these two had been going at each other ever since Piers had found out he’d been given a key for an already occupied hotel room.

Not that it had stopped them.   
Leon had protested weakly, at some point earlier on. His hushed voice telling Raihan that they couldn’t do this in front of someone and what if Piers told anyone what they were up to behind closed doors had been audible in the small bathroom as well from which Piers, angrily, had called reception downstairs to take care of the situation.

Not that it had solved anything.

All rooms booked out due to the festival, Piers had heard a lot of apologies and the vague promise that maybe,  _ maybe _ some other room would be free tomorrow.

Combined with Raihan’s convincing skills that was an enchanting combination of him simply ignoring his boyfriend’s rather audible whispers and a cheeky hand down his pants, Piers had ended up in the situation that he was in right now.

_ Two weeks. _

It seemed to be the key word for both Raihan and Leon to immediately go back to sucking each other’s faces like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves. Both of Leon’s had slipped past the waistline of Raihan’s shorts, trying to reach what they could of his rear while Raihan’s were tugging and pushing and slowly wrangling the skin-tight champion’s shirt up across the shapely torso beneath.

The sloppy kissing noises went on, only interrupted by Leon’s snapback tumbling off of his head and the bed. Entirely ignored by both of them, their kissing marathon went on, almost faded into a peaceful sort of background noise that could be ignored with some steely resolution.

That was until Leon yelped into the kiss, a strangely high-pitched noise that was muffled at first and then wasn’t when Raihan pulled back, grinned, and bent down to replace his fingers with his teeth where they’d been busy on Leon’s ample chest.

Startled by his own noise, Leon’s arms clamped around Raihan’s head and he looked over to Piers, bewildered by himself and also visibly embarrassed in front of their unplanned room mate.

There was heat in his face, he could feel it creep up his neck, spread to his ears and across his cheeks, but except for whispering his boyfriend’s name in a somewhat reprimanding way (which went entirely ignored), Leon didn’t do anything to stop this from happening.

Piers endured another minute of wet slopping and small, unheard protests as he rolled over the last pieces of food on his plate with his fork. He may as well stop pretending he wasn’t watching, because he definitely couldn’t focus on the TV any longer.

So he propped his head up on his hand and rolled from stomach to side, lazily surveying the two long men intertwined on the other bed. They were disgustingly in love, or something like it, because they couldn’t seem to manage to breathe without touching each other.

In the face of such passion, Piers remained very cold indeed, positively glacial in his expression and sympathy. He watched their antics for a long moment, growing no wiser as Leon continued flushing and Raihan did his utmost to make said flush worse. 

The lack of shame in either of them was kind of impressive, in a weird way. Neither of them seemed to give a fuck that they had an audience, who very actively, judged their behaviour as they progressed. 

“Who taught you how to kiss, dragon boy? A Lickitung? You know you can keep it behind your lips for longer than a minute, right?”

At least for a moment, Raihan managed to let the comment go ignored, but it kept echoing around his head long enough for him to finally detach himself from Leon once more in order to snipe back at Piers.

“I’m sure the rubber doll you practise on is really appreciative of your kissing skills, Piers.” He said nonchalantly as he balanced himself on his knees to reach down to his duffle bag, producing a bottle of quick-warming, strawberry-tasting lube from somewhere inside.

“Raihan!” Leon shifted uncomfortably, peering over to their audience on the other side of the bed if only to check his level of annoyance.

“Maybe we should, you know, go to the bathro--”

“Hell no. Lee, we were here first and if he’s not fucking off, well then he’s gotta watch us fucking.”

Raihan underlined his statement by aggressively squeezing lube into his hand whilst glaring over at Piers, before pushing his hand down Leon’s shorts. Luckily that and his shirt had been the only things he’d put on after his shower earlier, otherwise Raihan’s attempt would have been foiled all too easily.

  
This way though, Leon was effectively kept from further interrupting their discussion, what with Raihan’s slick finger worming its way into him. It had his head fall forward to rest against Raihan’s shoulder in an attempt to both focus on accommodating him as well as to hide from Piers looking too closely at his face.

Leon hadn’t done this with an audience before, at least none that wasn’t Raihan, but knowing from their experiences over video calls (and they were plenty), Leon knew he didn’t dislike being  _ watched _ .

There was no end to Raihan’s audacity, was there? Piers was watching out of principle now, playing a game of Torchic with the dragon trainer who thought the world owed him its attention. Leon, beloved champion of all of Galar (and the world) didn’t even factor into this equation. He could have been any single one of Raihan’s numerous conquests.

“Bet your fingers are too warm. You always were lazy on the foreplay.” Piers wasn’t going to pull any punches either. Lazily indulging in another bite, he watched Raihan fumble around inside of Leon’s shorts. Those shorts were very occupied, a lot of Leon fit the very maximum stretch of his clothes, not just up top. It was a nice thing to look at, if a well-toned man was your sort of taste.

Piers had seen worse than two young men hot for each other, but he’d certainly never made a habit of being an uninvited audience. Oh, and he also wasn’t going to make a secret out of his history with Raihan. Before Hammerlocke’s golden boy settled with the best of the best, he too graced Piers’ bed now and then.

Of course, that was all in the past, but anything to disrupt this scene from progressing was welcome.

“Does this look like I’m lazy?” Raihan shot back, other hand pulling on Leon’s shorts to free him, “Lee, you think this is lazy?”

The answer was a muffled little groan, a shiver and the champion’s grip on Raihan’s arm tightening as Leon took yet another finger without much complaint. It was a little too fast for his own taste, but he understood that Piers was riling him up on purpose.

“See? Not lazy at all. Lay back, babe, come on I gotta get you out of these…” Raihan’s voice had not lost the eagerness that Piers’ challenge had put into it, his hand was fumbling around with Leon’s shorts until they finally dangled off of one leg of his.

“Rai…” Leon started, but was silenced once more by Raihan’s willingness to prove a point as Hammerlocke’s golden boy decided to give it his all. Not even Galar’s undefeated champion was able to resist an eager mouth on his cock, not when Raihan went down on him with this much vigor.

“Fu-- _ fudge _ !” Leon exclaimed, fingers on Raihan’s shoulder now digging into the muscle there. To stop himself from saying further things he’d regret later on, Leon bit down onto his lower lip, sucked it between his teeth and held on for his life, toned body straining into Raihan’s touch.

His mind filled up with haze quickly enough, but Leon wouldn’t be able to forget that Piers was right  _ there _ . Leon’s eyes wandered over to him for a brief moment, took his slender form and the expression on his face. His bored expression, one could have thought, if it hadn’t been for his eyes trained on the place where Raihan and he were connected. Leon observed him for a moment, watched him watch them, saw the way his eyes slowly began traveling upwards until their gazes met. Perhaps it was because of that, perhaps it was because Raihan’s fingers inside of him hit something, but Leon arched his body ever so slightly, hips twitching, involuntarily, upwards. Raihan sputtered.

  
“I’m sorry!” Leon jolted upwards, hand on Raihan’s head, petting him softly, “I didn’t mean to…”

There was something to be said for dinner and a show, but this one wasn’t making Piers hungry for any more of his food. Raihan was a damnable fool, showing off for no reason other than he could. Why Leon was playing along was beyond Piers, and to be honest, he didn’t really care either. Though that moment of locked eyes combined with the whole coming down Raihan’s throat thing was certainly worth examining. At some other time.

“Swallow, dragon boy. You ain’t forgot how to do that, right?”

Because Piers certainly remembered Raihan’s inconsiderate habit of spitting and complaining. Everything about this scene was filling Piers with memories, and only some of them were bitter. Raihan had been a good fuck buddy, really, even with the spitting and complaining and rushed hands and too much tongue. But all of that was gone now, and Piers was getting a front-row seat to where it was being squandered.

Or applied. He eyed Leon, tilting his head on his hand a bit, but said nothing to him. All of his ire and commentary was reserved for Raihan.

Pointedly, Raihan swallowed, immediately regretting it not just for the bitter taste but also for the fact that he’d done what Piers had ordered without even saying anything about it beforehand.

The back of his hand served just right to wipe some excess wetness from his lips before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

“It’s all good, babe, ‘s just warm-up anyway, huh?” Raihan kissed his cheek, nuzzled the skin there. Maybe it was best to just forget about Piers for now. It had been fun and games up until now, but they were gonna go at it for real and Raihan wasn’t going to make a game out of it. Right? Right.

“Yeah. Warm up.” Leon confirmed, nodding as he caught his breath. Smile returning to his face he rubbed his cheek against Raihan’s and slung his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this one sweeter than the earlier ones. When they parted, Leon kept him close, close enough for him to hear when he whispered, “I want you to make love to me now, Rai.”

Raihan felt his ears grow hot as he prayed that Piers hadn’t heard that.

Oh, Piers heard everything across the room. There was no missing the whispered plea, and there was no missing what they had in store for tonight. 

But even though he was more or less winning this little game, Piers didn’t feel particularly accomplished. He couldn’t turn around and pretend he wasn’t here now, it was already too late for that. He was here, intruding on some kind of intimacy that he’d never wanted to see in the first place. And maybe it was down to the bitter kernels of his soul, or the lonely nature of his life, but he didn’t feel compelled to give Leon and Raihan the satisfaction of being alone together.

It was a new kind of vitriol rising in his throat, one he wasn’t familiar with until tonight.

“Are you gonna be able to handle it, Raihan? There’s a difference between humpin’ like a Bunnelby and making ‘love’. Not that you’d know.”

Up until now, Leon had managed to capture his full attention what with his golden eyes and his face flushed and the soft smile on his lips, body warm and willing beneath him. But there was just something about Piers’ tone that made it entirely impossible for Raihan to ignore him. Not when he was going on about it.

“And you do, huh?” Raihan growled as he rid himself off his own pants, fully ready to have this discussion right here and now. Leon shifted, closing his legs around Raihan’s body in order to pull him closer and gather his attention again.

“I know.” Raihan whispered as he bent over Leon, “I know the difference, and you know I do.”

“Yeah.” Leon responded, but he knew Raihan and Raihan was properly distracted now. Piers really knew how to worm his way under his skin, didn’t he? “Hey.” Leon’s hand came up to cup Raihan’s cheek, “Show me again. Show me the difference.”

It worked, at least for now, putting eagerness back into Raihan who made good use of it as he slipped himself into Leon. Who promptly groaned and dug his heels into the mattress while Raihan was caught between losing himself to the pleasure of Leon’s insides and shooting death glares over to Piers.

Now they’d moved onto just plain fucking in front of him. Piers could see everything, from the way Raihan strained to not overdo it from the first moment, to the lovely arch of Leon’s back, curving away from where their bodies joined together.

It didn’t leave him cold anymore, but Piers didn’t know what exactly was bubbling under his skin. It was vile and volatile, he wanted to lash out, he wanted them to stop. He wanted them to carry on. 

Really weird feeling aside, the glares from Raihan were challenge enough not to look away. Every time Raihan strayed from the sight of Leon, Piers met his gaze with vicious reproach. The jagged interruptions it pulled into the supposedly intimate scene was giving Piers vindictive moments of elation.

And that definitely egged him on, so he kept watching. 

Where the apple came from, he couldn’t recall, but the crunch of it between his teeth was louder than any of the squeaking from the other bed.

“How much longer are you lot gonna be? The rate you’re goin’, none of you is gonna come before sunrise.”

Where the apple had come from, Raihan didn’t know, but what he did know was that it annoyed the shit out of him.

“If you keep babbling I’m not gonna come at all, so just do me a favour and shut up, will you?” Raihan’s grip on Leon’s legs tightened and he took the chance to push into his boyfriend just that much harder, enough to make Leon reach back and flatten his hands against the headboard of the bed for support.

There was anger pooling in Raihan’s stomach, anger and arousal and the mixture of it was so familiar in connection to Piers it was almost sickening. Sickening to realise that the true heights of pleasure were connected to exactly this, Piers scathing commentary.

“Fuck!” Raihan brought out, bending Leon’s right leg back towards him if only to correct the angle ever so slightly.

“‘S okay, Rai, don’t… don’t sweat it, okay, this is good, yeah?” Leon tried, but he could see it in his boyfriend’s face, the accepted challenge, his determination to prove himself.

Raihan was losing the game, and Piers didn’t have to be flat on his back to understand. The apple tasted as sweet as his oncoming victory. Surely, it was only a matter of minutes, if not seconds, and he’d get his peace and quiet as Raihan would roll off and Leon would be embarrassed. 

The last little bits of Raihan’s stubborn pride would be easy to decimate with a few choice words. It was one of his favourite qualities in the rash dragon trainer; he didn’t have the stamina to hold a grudge or keep up a vicious feud that didn’t involve a pokemon battle.

“Tryin’ to make him come or break his back?” 

Raihan stopped dead in his tracks before turning his head slowly towards him. Eyes narrow, he stared at him across the room.

Piers looked self-satisfied with his stupid apple, and Raihan hated him as much as he wanted to eat him, both the guy and the apple, that was.

“Fine.” He stated then, his mouth a very thin line before pulling away from a flabberghasted Leon and getting up from the bed, gesturing towards it, “Fine, Piers. You do him then.”

The apple made a rapid descend as Raihan managed to bring Piers to speechlessness for the first time tonight. 

What? Did he even realize what he’d just said? Was he seriously just going to offer up his precious rival and boyfriend like a cut of tough steak? 

Piers wanted to laugh, it was so ridiculous. But Raihan was staring him down with the intent of a Tauros and it was kind of fueling that vitriol to become something else, something that usually happened after Piers argued with Raihan for a good hour or so, back when they still fell into bed together.

The game wasn’t over, and Raihan had just opened up a whole new level.  Piers found himself on his feet before he knew it, approaching the other bed with intent he hadn’t thought through. 

Leon was a sight for the gods, to be honest. Lewd, open, naked, his perfect face flushed, his golden eyes wide and confused, his glorious mane strewn almost artfully around his shoulders. A fucking delectable treat, that’s what he was. And Raihan had offered this treat, on a silver platter, conceding a practical defeat.

“Very funny. You’re a fucking clown. You want me to do your boyfriend?”

Piers didn’t even notice the way his tongue flicked over his lips. He kind of wished Raihan wasn’t joking around, but there was no way he could be serious about this.

Raihan wasn’t even thinking straight, anger and the high of making Piers speechless egging him on. He propped himself down on the other bed and crossed his arms defiantly. The great Raihan wasn’t the one to lose this battle here and now. Not to Piers, not like this.

“You think I’m kidding, huh? Lee, you don’t mind, do you? ‘S not like you don’t think he’s hot or whatever, I’ve seen you look earlier.”

About to protest, Leon was instantly silenced once more. There was red creeping into his face again, intensifying the flush.

Golden eyes wandered to Piers, clung to him. “Rai, you don’t mean that, do you?” Leon asked and both his and Piers’ gaze focused on Raihan.

Who, even more defiant now in face of both of them questioning his steely resolve, shrugged and said, “Whatever. Just go ahead, Piers, if you can do it so much better. I wanna see that first hand.”

“Better than you,” Piers couldn’t quite stop to think about what was happening here. The invitation, the challenge, it all stood open and waiting and if he wasted time with thought, the chance would run through his hands like grains of sand on a shitty beach.

He wasn’t wearing much to begin with, having been prepared to sleep (fat chance of that with these two as roomies), and it wasn’t like the shirt clinging to his skinny shoulders had much shirt left in it. Piers clambered onto the bed, his thumping heart sort of drowning out the voice screaming in his head that he should stop this insanity. Instead, he traced his cold fingers over Leon’s warm skin. 

Like a living ray of sunshine, Leon laid there on his back, waiting and apprehensive, and Piers didn’t give in to the notion that this was stupidly wrong; he bowed his head down and claimed Leon’s mouth, in a kiss that was somewhere between soft and passionate. Something Piers hadn’t considered feeling about the (often times obnoxious) champion. But he had a game to win, a point to prove and a man to please.

There were weird fantasies about making out with other people than Raihan and there were nightly dreams that ended in sticky messes that Leon couldn’t quite control and then there was  _ this _ . Piers was entirely different from Raihan, in every single way. Where Raihan smelled like sand and rain, Piers had that faint note of smoke and coffee. Where Raihan was long and heavy and bearing down on him, Piers could have slept on top of Leon and he would have barely noticed. Piers’ hair spilled down beside him, the three curly ponytails slipping across the skin on Leon’s arm, giving him goosebumps all the way up to his chin.   
Even the kiss was different, so thorough yet without claim. It wasn’t less honest than Raihan, but Piers knew how to cleverly coax Leon into reciprocating. This wasn’t about winning between them. Leon found himself kissing back eagerly, arms coming up to wrap around him, fingertips tracing Piers’ spine.

Leon’s lips were hot, so were his fingers, sliding over Piers’ back. It felt good, and every moment spent kissing Leon was a moment of confidence building. One of Piers’ arms was supporting his weight, the other could play with Leon’s hair. It was just as annoyingly perfect as it looked in every picture.

Raihan was just a forgotten memory at this point, who could have been standing right next to Piers or shouting at him from Lumiose City. White noise, nothing more.

Leon tasted like summer and candy, like fire and marshmallows. Piers didn’t know anyone could feel so sweet, in every aspect of their being. It sucked him in, this new feeling, up to the point where he couldn’t really think about anything but wanting to touch more of Leon.

Their lips parted, but their mouths stayed so close that Piers could feel every breath Leon exhaled, could feel the drumming of his heart in that ample chest.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he muttered, eyes glued to Leon’s, not daring to look away as his hand carded through hair and brushed along a well manicured beard and defined jaw.

Piers’ eyes were paler than Raihan’s, Leon found. Where Raihan’s eyes were the open sky high above them, Piers’ were a secluded lagoon somewhere only a few people had the privilege to see. It was easy to lose yourself in them, especially when they were regarding you with an intensity like this. Leon’s heart beat quickly enough for him to be sure Piers must have noticed what with how close he was, how their bare skin was pressed together in all the right ways and yet Leon couldn’t get enough of it.

There was warmth in him and it wasn’t just because he was still hard and most definitely aroused from Raihan’s earlier ministrations, no. Leon knew this sort of warmth well enough to feel a little bit of regret before it was washed away by a wave of appreciation, soft adoration and, well, love.

Raihan used to tease him about falling in love with everyone and everything super quickly and here he went again, looking at someone beautiful, feeling and tasting and experiencing them altogether and suddenly they became the center of his universe.

“Make love to me.” Leon almost stumbled over his own words, he spoke them so quickly, hands holding Piers in place against him, “ _ Piers _ .”

Who in their right mind could say no to such a request? Piers certainly couldn’t, nor did he want to. He’d never really considered Leon to be the kind of attractive person worth pursuing, though he’d never deny that the champion was probably considered to be very good-looking.

But right now, he was a blazing god of lust and passion, because Piers could feel nothing else run through his stringy body. All thoughts had dripped out of his head, now only ruled by the singular desire resting in Leon’s eyes.

“Leon...” he whispered the name in wonder and agreement, closing the small space between them once more, kissing Leon soundly. This one was only short and sweet, mostly because Piers tried to pull off the more-holes-than-shirt, giving up halfway and just pushing at the shorts clinging to his narrow hips.

They came off and landed on the floor, somewhere between Leon and Raihan’s other attire. Piers shimmied back to seat himself more comfortably between Leon’s legs. Now, usually, he’d be preparing his partner thoroughly. It pleased him to get someone writhing beneath his fingers or and tongue. But Leon was already slick and inviting and there really was no sense delaying his pleasure.

Piers palmed himself, drinking in the sight, thin chest kind of heaving as he realized this man wanted him, right now, for whatever reason.

“Ready?” he didn’t really need to ask, but he needed to be sure.

There were only about five feet between the two beds and yet, Raihan felt like he was a whole other world away. Sitting stunned where he was, blue eyes on the two other men on the bed he’d shared with his boyfriend until just a few moments ago, Raihan didn’t even dare blink. He did not want to miss even the smallest detail.   
There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, jealousy, yes, but he’d put this upon himself so it wasn’t even rightful jealousy. It was more than that, it was deserved jealousy and there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him he’d put this upon himself, this was just right where he belonged, on the sideline, giving away his beautiful boyfriend and his fetching fuckbuddy, both of them glorious creatures, away to each other.

Raihan swallowed thickly, watched them kiss, watched Leon stare at Piers with that damned look of his that told him tales about just what his stupid golden heart thought of Piers. It hurt somewhere, but it also made Raihan so painfully hard it was downright depraved.

Piers’ question had him on edge and Leon’s whispered agreement and the way his legs fell apart even further made him restless, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the bedsheets as he sat there, staring, intently, eagerly.  Leon’s body was well-prepared, but Raihan knew it well enough to notice the slight arch to his back when Piers finally slipped into him, the way his toes momentarily curled and uncurled, even though he couldn’t exactly see where they were joined now.

“Yes…” Leon whispered as his head fell back against the headboard and his eyes shut, dark lashes against sun-kissed skin. Arousal white-hot from when it mingled with that latent, delicious sort of jealousy, the note of unworthiness shot through Raihan at the sight of Leon enjoying himself like this.

Leon was warm, inside and out. Piers had slept with a respectable number of people in his life-time, but he could honestly say he’d never felt so invited while being inside someone. Leon ushered him further, incited him to slip in deeply, to push to be so close that neither of them could breathe without touching the other, and it barely felt like enough.

Piers wanted to drink in Leon’s existence. He wanted to write damn poetry about how soft and smooth his body was, despite the curvature of muscles on every limb. He was a sucker for this man and he hadn’t even known it until tonight.

How had they gotten here? Why were they doing this? It no longer mattered, because Piers was moving smoothly inside of Leon and drawing the most delicious little noises from eager lips. It left his heart pounding, his head soaring and his cock achingly hard.  He took Leon’s arms by the wrists, intending to pin him, but ending up with his fingers laced through Leon’s, as if that might help them melt together. Where they were joined, warm heat commanded his movements, and Piers was going at a leisurely pace, somehow keeping them both delectably close to feeling great. This was still the wind-up, but Piers was already eager for release, even if the burning need itself felt fantastic.

Raihan’s existence had faded to a distant star, because Leon’s presence, his scent, his voice, it swallowed the whole world and Piers was happy to go with it.

Underneath Piers’ body, Leon was everything but a still recipient. Every single movement was met with one of Leon’s own, eagerly, yet smoothly. Soft words of encouragement fell off of his lips, urging Piers on, praising him, wanting him like this, now and with no wish for an end. Although Leon knew the heat inside his body well, it was more of a steady wood fire instead of the crackling fireworks that he and Raihan produced.

Raihan… Leon was vaguely aware he was still there, his boyfriend, watching them with those sky-blue eyes of his, but Piers encompassing him the way he did made it entirely impossible to feel bad about it at this very moment.

Piers filled out not just him but the entire room if not the hotel and the rest of the world and Leon was happy for it to be narrowed down to just this man that made him feel the way he did. Heat, lazy as it was, coursed through his entire body instead of simply pooling between his legs and Leon had rarely ever felt better. Perhaps that one time with Raihan when they’d finally worked out things between them and… But even that didn’t matter at the moment.

Leon dug his feet into the mattress and met Piers’ thrusts, eyes shut and lips parted. Someone was moaning softly and Leon was happy for them to sound so blissful, just in time with every time Piers slid back into him and it took a few oblivious seconds until Leon realised it was his own voice sounding that way.

It was just about then when pleasure swamped him entirely, washing over him in shuddering waves that had his neglected, yet straining cock paint his own belly white.

Raihan watched his boyfriend’s toes curl in pleasure, saw him get off without ever needing his dick to be touched and somehow, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. That he’d started taking care of himself, just his own hand, he only realised when he followed Leon into bliss some moments later.

Piers was, perhaps by design, the last person in the room to give in to bliss, mostly because he was too busy sucking up the scenery, lathering his soul in the sweet warmth of being with Leon, enjoying this for every second he had. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and yet, it felt like it should have happened every day of Piers’ life. 

When Leon curled beneath him, vocal about his delight, skin wet and breath ragged, Piers stilled to suck up the world back into himself. He grew aware of the room, of the sweat on his brow, of his messy, undone hair, of the heat wafting through him in lazy but intense waves. He smelled sex and Leon and even Raihan too as he hovered above Leon, still deep inside of him. Had they even used any protection? No, definitely not. God, Piers had never done something so stupid and wonderful.

He regained the steady pace of his breath, but his heart continued to hammer away mercilessly, as if it had somewhere to be and Piers’ ribcage was in the way. Reality was a cold breeze tugging at Piers to sit back, to separate and figure out what exactly he was doing, but his bliss-addled brain wanted him to keep holding Leon’s hands, and to keep staring at his beautiful, flustered face. What just happened between them had been kind of magical, it had been so good. Piers couldn’t remember the last time he came so easily in missionary with a more or less stranger.

And one tenacious brain-cell remembered why he was here. Piers turned his head, only slightly, and met Raihan’s gaze, fully aware that Raihan sat there with his dick in hand.

“Told you.”

Raihan had been staring at him all along. There were too many things he needed to say so his head decided to not say any at all. It wasn’t just that Piers had just slept with Leon, his,  _ Raihan’s _ , boyfriend, and it wasn’t even that he’d made good on his earlier promise. It was also the fact that Raihan’s hand was wet with slick evidence of the sick sort of pleasure he’d found in all of this, how, deep down, he knew this was definitely one of the better outcomes of any evenings for him and that, that he really needed to straighten out in his head first.

But when Piers chose the exact two words Raihan’s addled mind needed to clear up, Raihan suddenly found out again how speaking worked.

  
“Sometimes I really don’t know if I fucking hate you or actually love you and this is exactly one of these times.  _ Damn, Piers _ .”

Raihan speaking brought Piers down from the last shreds of his euphoric post-coital bliss and he sat back, leaving Leon as a beautiful mess on the bed. He’d really just fucked Raihan’s boyfriend in front of him. That kind of depravity was so new it surprised even Piers himself. 

He combed his escaped hair out of his face, but with one of the three tails loose and the other two in jeopardy, there was no chance of making a dignified recovery here. No, he pretty much looked like a Zigzagoon that had been brushed the wrong way and then ran through a blow dry. 

“You...you dared me to do it! Don’t act like this was my idea!” 

Snapping back at Raihan was easier than facing the fact he needed to find his damn shorts and cover up.

Leon was not so quick to recover, but he did notice Piers’ tone, the way he was easily back to bristling. He reached out and placed his hand on Piers’ arm, warm and reassuring.

“It was both of you behind this, honestly.” He stated, and there was no malice in his voice, only happy bliss.

“Now stop arguing. I think it’s about time you guys make out.”

Raihan eyed Piers, then looked at Leon, somewhat irritated.

“You mean up. Make  _ up _ .”

Leon leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, grin splitting his lips as he looked at both of their faces staring at him before he laughed. There was a twinkle to his golden eyes when he spoke again,

“I meant what I said.”


End file.
